This invention relates to certain novel benzo[c]quinolines and more particularly to 1,9-dihydroxyoctahydrobenzo[c]quinolines and 1-hydroxyhexahydrobenzo[c]quinolline-9(8H)-ones and derivatives thereof useful as antiemetic agents in mammals, including man.